


Only,Mine

by Alemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemalfoy/pseuds/Alemalfoy
Summary: "Don't start something that you can't finish Y/N."Draco Malfoy smunt storyWarning in the beginning if it's about the deed
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Only,Mine

Hey guys this is my first book so don't judge here are the characters. Comment if I should continue. The characters that are shown are my characters not J.k Rowling's. There will be Harry Potter characters in this story too. There is also characters from The vampire diaries and with the same name.

Y/n Usoro  
Pure blood  
Slytherin 

Draco Malfoy  
Pure blood  
Slytherin 

Brigitte Bardot as Amelia Malfoy  
Pure blood  
Slytherin 

Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore  
Vampire  
Slytherin 

Paul Wesley As Stefan Salvatore  
Vampire  
Slytherin 

Chris wood As Kai Parker  
Pure blood  
Slytherin 

A/N  
It won’t let me put photos so if you don’t know any of the characters search them up but if you read my book on wattpad you will know what they look like. Imagine Y/N like yourself.


End file.
